Princess Amu and the Arranged Marriges
by LoveIsForInfinity
Summary: Princess Amu is one of the many princess of the Kingdom Seiyo, and Ikuto is the shunned prince of the Kingdom Easter. Together, they must stop a war brewing between the two kingdoms, but Amu must choose between royal duty, and love. Mostly Amuto, with Kutau, and Rimahiko, and possibly KairixYaYa.
1. Birthday!

**Fairest: I'm back baby! Okay, so maybe not cuz this is my first fanfiction for Shugo Chara! And I'm SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED! **

**Ikuto: And no one cares. **

**Fairest: Shut up! Amu! *cries fake tears* IKUTO'S BEING MEAN! AGAIN! **

**Amu: Uh, you get used to it after a while. *mutters* haha good luck with that...**

**Ikuto: and then, *at Amu* you're supposed to ditch the Kiddy King, and run away with ME! **

**Amu: Hello?! SPOILER ALERT! **

**Fairest: Amu! Defend me! **

**Amu: *examines nails* um I'm too cool and spicy to do that.**

**Fairest: WAH! but that's not even your real personality! **

**Ikuto: Yeah, she's right. But the 'act' is ****_hot. _**

**Amu: IKUTO! **

**Tadase: *showing up really late...* Who called me?**

**Fairest: No one! Ikuto was insulting you! again...**

**Ikuto: Go away Princey, no one wants you here.**

**Amu: *gets bucket ready* Oh no...**

**Tadase: *chara changes so he has a scepter* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! **

**Ikuto: do you really want me to repeat it? **

**Tadase: AGH! DIE! *charges Ikuto* **

**Ikuto: *holds Tadase back with one hand.* this is too easy. **

**Fairest: ARGH! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I SCREAM! **

**Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! FAIREST DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! **

**Ikuto: and she never will! Mwahaha! **

**Fairest: you suck!**

**Ikuto: *cocks head* I suck what?!**

**Amu and Fairest: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...**

**Fairest: ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter One: Birthday

My name is Amu, and I'm one of the many princesses of the Kingdom Seiyo. Seiyo has many rulers, for instance my parents, who are part of the Council of Rulers. We have requirements for each ruler in Seiyo. They are to be approved by the people. If a ruler is considered unsuitable for their position, the people may put together a petition and the ruler will be dismissed. This was never intended, but for centuries, the line of Rulers has been blood. What I mean is the children of the Rulers have always taken the place of their parents once they pass on. My parents are the second highest rulers of all the Council. I am very proud of them, they keep the Kingdom Seiyo up beat.  
I stand on my balcony and look out to the Kingdom. Not far from the palace is school. In Seiyo, we are fair, and royalty lives like peasants. Well, except for dwellings. Therefore, I attend school like every other child in the Kingdom of Seiyo. I am extremely well known among my peers, as are my best friends: Prince Nagihiko, Princess Rima, Prince Kukai, Princess Yaya, and Prince Tadase. We are the children of the Rulers. As of now there are six Ruler positions intact.  
I've forgotten to explain Ruler duties. Firstly, Rulers are chosen only if they are in possession of Shugo Chara, or Guardian Characters. The Charas are our would be selves. Since no one is perfect, they aid us and help us rule. However, if you ever stop believing in your Shugo Chara, it vanishes and you are no longer a ruler. It is also the highest form of disgrace to lose your Chara. The Chara's can become alive any time, but mine haven't yet. I'm beginning to get scared, what if I don't posses enough strength in my heart to have a Chara? My parents would be so disappointed, and I would have the hardest time staying close to my friends.  
"Amu! Amu!" Princess Yaya rushes in with the usual sparkle in her eyes. I can see she has come to fetch me. It is time for my dress fitting. It's a shame I can't see Yaya's dress, but our seamstress loves surprises and won't reveal everyone's attire until the main event. Yaya has changed back into her regular palace wear. She has on a ruby red dress with cute decorative golden corset strings in the front and lace trimmings on the neckline, cuffs, and hem. Our seamstress adds personal touch to our clothing and Yaya's is puffed sleeves. They rest on her shoulders very nicely and I'm sure her ball gown will have them too. The dress is also held up by a cage. Cages are used to make the ball gowns look flouncy, however I detest them. But Yaya loves them. It is funny how we can be so different yet be best friends. Yaya's red brown hair is spun up into two buns at the top of her head. When I look closely I can see small braids hidden with each bundle of hair. Small stands of hair are peaking out in the front of her ears taking with her cute but wild bangs.  
"Amu chan!" She continues. "It's your turn! Seamstress said to hurry!"  
I smile and give her a pat on the arm. "Thanks Yaya. We can ask Cook if we can make some treats later, okay?"  
Yaya squeals and jumps up and down, sending her bangs flying. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Pepe wants to help!"  
Pepe is Yaya's Chara. Sigh. Yaya's ten while I'm twelve. Maybe I'm just not meant to be a Ruler. Since I'm not within possession of a Chara, I can't see Pepe or any other Charas. Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in among my friends. How I wish I had a Shugo Chara!  
"Sayonara Yaya, I must go to Seamstress."  
I give YaYa one more pat on the head and hurry of to the castle wing opposite of the living quarters.  
The palace is extremely large, plus Rulers and their family insist on having themselves run errands and messages rather than servants. So there are no fat Rulers. The palace is beautiful. The hallways are open and luxurious carpets line them. My handmade shoes pitted patter on the carpet as I rush to Seamstresses quarters. Suddenly, I trip on a wrinkle in the carpet and plummet to the floor but an arm catches me just in time.  
I look up to see Prince Tadase. He is such a gentleman, and he's always there when you need him.  
"Amu. Watch your step, we wouldn't want the fairest princess falling now would we?"  
At that remark, my face grows hot. Leave it to Tadase to say such an endearing thing.  
"Oh Tadase." I steady myself and smooth out invisible wrinkles in my dress. "There are other princesses in this land!"  
He smiles. How I love his smile! And then he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "But you are the fairest. No matter what anyone else says."  
"I should go, Seamstress is waiting." my face grows hotter and I take off down the hallway once more.  
Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why do I have to be like that? Tadase always gives me butterflies within my stomach but I always pull away from him! Why must I be this way?!  
Eventually, I arrive at Seamstress's quarters and push open the door. "Seamstress?"  
The plump lady whom I know as Seamstress turns from her trunk of formal attire. That must be the attire for this month's ball!  
"Princess Amu!" She greets me warmly and guides me towards a stool centered in front of a mirror. "I just need to make some small adjustments to your dress and you're all set, so close your eyes and no peeking!  
I giggle, very unusual of me, and close my eyes. Fabric slides on and off of my body and I can feel Seamstress pinning things up and such. I can smell the fragrance of new fabric and Seamstress's lavender perfume.  
"Done Princess!" I open my eyes and gasp in delight, also highly unusual of me to do.  
My dress, like Yaya's has decorative corset strings but mine are pink while the fabric in the back is black. The majority of the dress is white with black lace around the neckline and hem. It gives off a classic hue and compliments my cherry blossom pink hair. I twirl around and the dress twirls along with me. Seamstress watches in pride at her creation. She can sense I'm pleased.  
"Thank you." I say and she has me close my eyes again.  
When I open them again, I don't see the dress I was wearing earlier, but a silk cherry blossom patterned kimono. The sash is white and I gape my mouth in shock at how the kimono captures my features well.  
"Seamstress," I stutter. "You didn't have to do this."  
She waves a hand at my remark. "Non sense. Nothing less for Princess Amu's birthday!"  
Yes today is my birthday. However, I don't like making knowledge of it. Doing that seems haughty. So everyone has forgotten because I usually refuse a celebration.  
"Thank you Seamstress." I then rush out of the room and to the kitchen.  
Anyone could find the kitchen, as long as you can smell, just follow the hearty fragrance and you'll arrive at the kitchen.  
Yaya is already there, along with Prince Nagihiko. Nagihiko is the best cook out of all the princes and princesses in the Kingdom Seiyo.  
Nagi greets me with a wave and beckons me over to the table Cook has set up for us.  
"Amu! We're making cake today! Chocolate cake to be exact! I've sent Rhythm to fetch Rima, Kukai, and Tadase."  
I smile, but a bit of my happiness fades.  
Rhythm is Nagi's Chara. I can't see him either.  
We wait for the guys and Rima to get to the Kitchen and when they do, Yaya laughs at Tadase being so out of breath.  
"Dase! You get tired so quickly!"  
I immediately panic and throw a bucket on Tadase's head. You see, whenever someone calls Tadase 'Dase' he freaks.  
Tadase's parents are the Head Rulers in the council and are highly respected.  
Tadase however is beyond shy and he only gets like this when Kiseki Chara changes with him.  
Little do I know, when I dump the bucket on his head, I accidentally dump flour on his golden locks.  
Oops.  
"Amu." He takes the bucket off slowly and advances towards me in a scaring calm manner.  
I back away. "Sorry Tadase?"  
Then he grins. "You are lucky it's your birthday."  
Then on que everyone one of the Rulers jump out and all around my scream.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
I jump and throw some more flour at Tadase. "You did this!"  
He laughs and shakes his head to get off any excess flour. "Sure did! Pleased?"  
"Never happier." I throw my arms around his shoulders and we hear Kukai making remarks and Yaya squealing.  
Then my mother scolds me about getting my kimono dirty. Oh well.

* * *

**Fairest: GUEST: you know... I tried to upload the story before, people make mistakes. You should actually log in and show your 'face' instead of being a coward and hiding like a jerk! YOU'RE MEAN! **

**Ikuto: *cuts of chat* **


	2. Ikuto's Return and Tadase's Rage

**Fairest: Um... I, like, uh.**

**Ikuto: SPIT IT OUT! **

**Fairest: Shut up! Or I'll make this story Tadamu! **

**Ikuto: *gulps* I'll be a good kitty...**

**Fairest: Aww! I would never make a Tadamu story! EVER! **

**Ikuto: *hops up and smirks* I knew you would fall for that! hahahahahahaha**

**Fairest: DON'T YOU HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ME! **

**Tadase: *appers out of nowhere* don't worry, I'll be a good puppy! **

**Fairest: Okay, I'll name you... *pretends to ponder* Princess! **

**Tadase: WHAT?! **

**Fairest: *makes cheeky asian smile* I don't own Shugo Chara, if I did Tadagay would be dead by now... Onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Amu's POV**

My maid helps me get ready for bed after a day of such excitement, but I dismiss her early.  
How I wish I could have a Shugo Chara! I wish I could be closer to everyone and not so secluded. I wish I could be more bold, more artistic, more culinary. I slip into my night gown and curl up on my bed.  
Please let me get a Shugo Chara. Please.

The next morning...

I wake up to bright sunshine and see three eggs resting next to me.  
SHUGO CHARA!  
The first one begins to hatch and I watch it intently.  
It has pink hair and is wearing a samurai's outfit, but more womanly. The outfit is pink and white. It's so cute!  
While the others haven't hatched but they are blue and green and have spades and clovers on them. Wait, why do I have three?  
"Ohio Gozaimasu Princess Amu! I am Ran, you new Shugo Chara!"  
I jump back in shock. I've never seen a Chara before! She's so cute, but she's so tiny! "you're my would be self?"  
She smiles. "Correct! I specialize in more out door activities such as the many martial arts we have in Japan!"  
"My goodness." I quickly grab a sachel and carefully place the other eggs along side one another. "Come Ran, I must show you to our friends!"  
I dash out to the hall and towards the living quarters of my parents.  
Then I crash into Tadase. He is wearing his typical princely uniform. A white dress shirt with a high collar and dark trousers.  
"I am so sorry Tadase kun! I wasnt watching my pace or direction." My eyes meet his red ones and I see them widen and his cheeks turn that exact shade.  
He stutters out a nearly coherent reply. "P, p, princess Amu, y y you are still in your n n night attire."  
What? I look down and the blood rushes to my cheeks and I end up more red than an apple. He is righter than right, I remain in my extremely revealing nightgown. The fabric is silk, but sheer silk, and I'm sure he can see right through it.  
"eep." I squeak and take off in the opposite direction as fast as my feet will carry me. Which is surprisingly very fast. But this isn't me! I am never this fast!  
Then I here a violin. It's a pretty, beautiful sound, but so sad. I stop running and peer out one of the windows and nearly fall out in shock.  
Its a boy, around 17, but his facial expression makes him seem older. He's playing the violin with a bitter look, like he hates his life.  
"Who are you!" I shout and realize my mistake too late. He looks at me in surprise and nearly falls from the wall. But he gains back his composure and smirks at me.  
"You could have killed me Princess Amu." then he advances towards me. "Why would you treat your childhood friend in such a way?"  
I reel back in memories. Ikuto. Prince Ikuto of the Kingdom Easter. He and his sister Utau would always visit us in the Kingdom Seiyo and everyone would play together while our parents discussed political business. Then Ikuto and Utau's Father supposedly died, and their mother remarried. Tadase was always closer to them, but I never really tried to get to know them.I have to admit, I used to have a crush on Ikuto, but I got over him after I realized we would never be. But when they stopped visiting, Tadase went into a depressed state. It took a lot to get him out of it.  
"IKUTO!" I stutter out. "It's been nearly five years! Where have you been?"  
He rolls his eyes and begins to put away his violin.  
"Kingdom Easter, Baka."  
Then he eyes me in my nightgown. "Nice dress."  
I slap him but then pull him down the hallway to go get Tadase.  
"we have to tell Everyone! Where's Utau?!"  
Ikuto pulls his hand away and frowns. "I can't. War is brewing between our two Kingdoms, the Rulers would probably take me captive. As you know, my step father is a relentless, power hungry dog. And Tadase knows very well of the situation, we are no longer friends."  
My face turns from excitement to dread. "What?" I whisper, but before I can say anything else, I hear charging footsteps and a battle cry by no other than Tadase.  
"Get away from her you thieving cat!" Tadase shoves me behind him and growls at Ikuto. Wait, why would he call him a cat?  
Then I see the charas that rest on their shoulders.  
Tadase's is a king, he has purple hair and a rope. While Ikuto's Chara is a cat, with hair and attire like his. Midnight all over.  
But Ikuto and Tadase are friends? Why would Tadase look so murderous?  
Tadase swings his scepter in the air menacingly and Ikuto dodges it with cat like reflexes.  
"I don't want to fight you." He says in between dodges. "I'll go Tadase."  
My blonde friend takes one last swing but places the scepter up right and onto the floor with one arm and points out the window with the other.  
"Then leave."  
I make a motion to protest, but Tadase stops me by swiping the scepter in front of me.  
Ikuto slings his violin case over his shoulder and hops out the window to my horror. "Bye Princess Amu, Bye Dase."  
Tadase growls, but surprisingly doesn't Chara change. "I wish he wasn't a cat, then he would pummel to his death."  
"Tadase!" I exclaim. "What are you saying?! You and Ikuto used to be the best of friends!"  
He turns to me, and there's such hatred in his eyes, enough fire to burn an entire forest. "We are anything but friends, Amu. He betrayed me. He betrayed all of us. I can tell you now that you have your Shugo Chara. Ikuto destroys eggs of the heart. We protect them. He, I, we. He is our enemy. Remember that Amu. I'll explain more later. But you should go change, then we'll introduce you're Shugo Chara to everyone."  
I blush again. "Oh... Of course." then I dash back to my room in order to dress in a daytime kimono.  
When I exit, Tadase is waiting for me with a grim look on his face, much like Ikuto's except he seems more incontrol of the situation. "Oh, let's go to the Council room. We walk slowly, enjoying the scenery, but there's hardly anything to enjoy. It has been a rough time in the kingdom. Of course we're not in complete poverty, and our citizens are happy, but there's something missing. It has been this way ever since Ikuto's father went on his journey and never came back. His father wanted to restore the kingdom to it's proper tranquility and radiance, however, he was never seen again. That's when Ikuto and Amu stopped visiting. That left Tadase broken. MAybe that's just adding fuel to the fire.

"Tadase." I begin. "What makes you resent Ikuto so much? I mean, what could he possibly have done to be labled as a traitor?" I start to question my inquiry. Tadase is already so upset, I couldn't stand to break him even more.

He sighs, as if ready to make a confession. "Ikuto, Utau, and I used to be bestfriends. You know that. But when their mother remaired, the two of them appered at my window one night. They were both beaten, and bruised, and overal terrible. I could tell their step-father had begun to abbuse them."

I gasp in horror. Of course this isn't much of a surprise, since their step father rules the kingdom with an iron fist. But poor Ikuto! Poor Utau!

"But." Tadase says in a cold tone. "They told me that they were working for the 'Bad Guys' now, and that we couldn't be friends anymore, ever. Then Atama came in." Atama is one of our man servants, but he's so dull and empty, I've always wondered why. Now I might find out. "He had always told me he wanted to be head of the palace servants, he would have made a good leader too, but they destroyed his dreams."

"what do you mean?" I clutch his arm instinctivly, but then unlach my hand in embarrasment. "It was his dream, no one can really crush it!"

He shakes his head, almost as if mourning. "Utau sang a song, it was so erie, but I only heard a bit of it. They didn't want me to be destroyed just yet..."

**Tadase's POV **

_(flashback)  
_

_I sighed, looking out my window. The last time I had seen Ikuto and Utau was at their mother and now step father's wedding. That was a month ago. My dog, a golden retriver, came up to me and lapped my face. I smiled. Leave it to her to always cheer me up, but I still felt that emptieness inside of me now that Ikuto and Utau were probably never coming back. My head found its way into my hands and I groaned in misery.  
_

_"Dase, what's wrong buddy?" Was it? could it really be? Ikuto! Sure enough, my bestfriend stood perched in the window while Utau hovered above him. They were overcast by the shadows, and were dark figures under the moonlight. They almost looked scary, but it didn't matter they were back! _

_My boddy acted on instinct and I pulled them into my room and embrced Ikuto first. He patted me on the back but something was missing, there wasn't that energeticness he usually showed when we were all together. _That's weird. _I thought. _He's not usually like this.

_Then I turned to Utau but froze when I saw her true apperance in the light. She had bruises on both her cheeks and a thin pink scar running across her forehead. I backed away slowly in shock. _It's okay Tadase, _I told myself but still continued to step back. _Maybe they're just weary from the journey.

_Utau gave me_ _a look of concern. "Tadase, what's wrong." Then she stick out her toungue. "What? Something on my face?" At that point she seemed to realize her obvious swounds and her hand flew up to her cheek on instinct. She winced as her fingers brushed one of her bruises. "Oh."  
_

_I ended up crashing into Ikuto and I whipped around to see him. He was worse! His nose looked like it was recently broken and a scar made like a river from the corner of his eye down to his chin. He also had nasty bruises just as Utau, but his were darker as if whomever hurt him, hurt him badly. However, what scared me the most was the dark and tortured look in his eyes.  
_

_"Ikuto, Utau, what, what HAPPENED!" _

_They exchanged a look and Ikuto placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. "We're fine Dase. We just came to say goodbye. But we're fine."_

_"No you're not!" I insisted. _

_Utau made her way over to me as well and I could see pure sadness in her eyes. "You're right. But our new father is on the evil side, and he's taking us with him." _

_My chest twisted. How could they be evil? Not Ikuto and Utau! _

_Then Ikuto spoke up once more. "We can't be friends anymore. We just came to say goodbye."_

* * *

**Fairest: Sorry I had to cut that off, but my mom wanted me to go to sleep and I really wanted to update for you guys so... yeah. **

**and to all my reviewers, like three haha, I want to thank you! xoxo- no homo **

** Guest: I'm sorry, but I was mad cuz I hate when people ridicule you and they don't have any back up for their accusation. You said you don't have an account so therefore, I believe you have no entitlement to try to report me... **

**but all that drama aside.. I promise to update soon! As long as I have a computer in front of me, which might be tomorrow? maybe... **

**BYE BYE! **

**love is for **

**infinity **

**-Fairest **


	3. The Council

**Fairest: you know Rumi... aka YorumiTsukiyomi... **

**SHUT UP! MY CHAPTERS ARE LONGER THAN YOURS! **

**Amu: That's mean... **

**Fairest: Nope! I can say that cuz I'm her best friend so... yeah.**

**Rumi: HAHAHA I hacked on! Jk. I'm typing on this from right next to her and shes looking at the computer like it just grew a head-**

**Fairest: GET OUT! **

**Rumi: Nope! ...  
**

**Fairest: Oh yeah? Then I'll never watch Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood! EVER!  
**

**Rumi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Amu: i think I've been forgotten...**

**Ikuto: *runs up to Amu and hugs her cuz he's high on catnip* Don't worry Amu-koi, I'd never forget you!  
**

**Amu: eww! get away! what are you, high on catnip?! *struggles***

**Ikuto: yup. *hugs amu some more***

**Amu: Fairest does not own Shugo Chara or anything like that! *ends chat***

* * *

**Tadase's POV  
**

_*still flashback*  
_

_My lip quivered and I stepped back more, bumping into Betty who whimpered. "Why? Why can't we be friends anymore?" _

_Ikuto looked pained as he went over to me and once more squatted down to my level. "Dase, you don't know what they're like, and we want to keep it that way. You could get severely hurt. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if anything happened to you. OF course, you weren't supposed to know in the first place." He glared at Utau, who looked to the ground in guilt. _

_"Then run away!" I protested. "We all can run away and be like a family! Look at you Ikuto!" I gestured to his gruesome wounds.  
_

_Utau began to weep, tears ran down her cheeks, glistening in the moonlight. This was a side of her I had only seen once, and that was when her mother had told her she was getting married again. "We can't leave Tadase, they've already assigned us... Jobs." _

_Jobs. That sounded like a dreadful word the way she said it. Like it had been a condemnation. _

_"What do you mean jobs?" My voice shook as I asked a probably dreaded question. _

_Ikuto bit his lip, but then winced. It was already split, most likely another injury from his step-father. Blood began to stream like a red river down to his chin, he wiped away the fluid quickly, seeing fear in my eyes. "They make us do, stuff, so horrible... I've said enough. Goodbye Tadase." He gave me one last hug and gave me a little push towards Utau but then froze. "Someone's coming." _

_Then the door burst open. In came Atama, whistling like he always did with his tray containing my water I had requested earlier. "I have your water Prince Tadase! Would you like-" He dropped the tray and the goblet of water plummeted to the floor with the shattering of glass. "Prince, who are they?" He gestured to Ikuto and Amu in fear. "GUARDS!"  
_

_"Shut Up!" Ikuto hissed and clamped his hand over the Atama's mouth, who struggled in vain, not getting anywhere. "Utau, do it." There was pain in his eyes when he said it, almost as if regret would follow the ordered actions. _

_Her eyes widened. "You don't mean..." Utau's voice trailed off._

_"Yes, I do. Do it."_

_She turned to me. "Dase, cover your ears, and whatever you do, don't uncover them."  
_

_"But Utau-" _

_"NOW!"_

_I covered my ears as tight as I could, and Utau began to sing, or at least I thought she did. Ikuto held Atama firm despite his struggles. Both of them were tensed. Tensed with agony. Slowly, purple flame like ribbons encased Atama and his face soon became dull. No emotion remained in his eyes. Then something started to grow out of his chest. An egg. It looked like any other egg from out chickens, but then something happened to it. The egg turned black, the darkest of black, not gray, not dark grey. Black. With a white X across the middle. I gasped. What was this? Sorcery? And why were Utau and Ikuto using it? I looked at both, but there was something enitirely different. They looked evil when they were doing, what ever they were doing to poor Atama. I stood there in fear of my life, not knowing if they would turn on me if I interfered. Atama didn't look any better, he fell to the floor in a terrible state and Ikuto suddenly grew cat ears and tail. He nodded at Utau and jumped up to catch the egg. _

_When it was finally in his grasp, Utau's mouth stopped moving, so I lowered my hands and gazed at the egg. It remained in its dark state, until Ikuto crushed it. I gasped. The shattered remnants of the egg's shell fell to the ground in slow motion. Ikuto and Amu gazed at it forlornly. Now their eyes were full of regret.  
_

_Atama stood to his feet, he still looked dazed. "Will I be leaving now Prince?" His voice sounded hollow, with no emotion.  
_

_I started opening my mouth but Ikuto cut me off._

_"Yes Atama, go back to your chambers." _

_My manservant bowed. "Yes sir." and then he turned away without a word, closing the wooden doors behind him. _

_I whriled around to face the two who I had thought to be my friends. "What did you do to Atama!" _

_"We broke his heart's egg. We're so sorry Dase." Ikuto said mournfully. "We had to." _

_"NO YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed at them with my little eight year old voice. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"_

_Utau grabbed onto my arm in protest of_ innocence. _"please Dase!"_

_"GET OUT!" I pointed out the window. "You're evil... I HATE YOU!"_

_They headed towards the window with tears shining in their eyes, but Utau was sobbing uncontrollably. But I didn't care, instead I glared at them as they made their way towards the window. Utau grew bat wings and flew out the window, while Ikuto jumped out and landed on his feet, like a cat would.  
_

_"I will fight against you forever!"_

*_flashback end*_

**Still Tadase's POV **

"Atama was never the same." I look at the floor. It still hurts to think about it. Why did they do that? Why did it have to Atama? I would have gladly taken his place... but then Kiseki wouldn't exsist. But it's all over now. All I can do is fight back at the Kingdom Easter. However, the guilt eats away at me that I let that happen to Atama, he had always wanted to be the Head of all the servants, and he would have made a good leader. Then Ikuto, I can barely say his name... _He crushed his dreams_ and Atama can never get them back. I continue to gaze at the floor partly in guilt, and the other half hatred for those two traitors...

Amu places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Um... Tadase, It wasn't your fault. I mean, you did your best..." Then she tenses up and moves her delicate fingers away. That make s the pain even worse. I have always liked Amu in a romantic way, but it seems like she has never returned my feelings, thus I know I am repulsive.

"I, um, you, we... should hurry." I stutter out. Usually I have the ability to keep all situations under control, but as of now... I am just a mass over blundering nerves.

She nods and picks up her pace, making a two feet distance between us. I here her mumble something... but it's so incoherent, but probably how I didn't try hard enough. At the worst, she could be muttering on how much of a coward I am, and how it's my fault Atama is like how he is now.

**Amu's POV... finally! **

Poor Tadase. Someone's hearts egg was broken right in front of him! He's so vunerable right now... maybe I could. No Amu! This is not a time to try and get romantically involved with Tadase! I inwardly scolded myself, alright! Maybe I was muttering.

For some reason, I turn around with red cheeks to Tadase. He's still looking at the floor. What is he thinking? Oh... why is he shaking his head?

Thankfully, he composes himself and catch sup to me with a strained smile. "We're here."

Oh. Tha's right. We both turn to see the jade doors that lead to the Ruler's Council Room. I'm sure my parents, along with Tadase's and the others are in there by now.

Tadase nods at the guard in his 'princely' manner and he opens the door for the both of us. We walk past many paintings, mostly done by the finest artists in Japan, and when we reach the end, we see the painting done by my father.

I giggle. The painting is most of the Rulers, however, Rima and Kairi's parents aren't in it, yet. Father has yet to make another copy.

Then Tadase sees what I'm amused by and utters a small laugh himself.

Shortly after that, we reach the main doors. The second guard opens the door and we enter.

My mother and Father are seated next to Tadase's parents who are the Head Rulers. I suspect someday, my husband and I will be seated next to Tadase and his spouse. A perfect setting.

Everyone else is in the room, and my friends are standing by tier set of parents. Tadase and I make our way to our parents' sides and the meeting begins.

"The Council Meeting has begun." Tadase's father says in his booming voice, probably something Tadase with own in the years to come. "I see now that Princess Amu has gained possession of a Shugo Chara. Shall we hear a round of applause for her strong heart?"

I blush as everyone claps for me. Then I realized everyone else's Shugo Charas. My mother's is a brown haired woman sitting in a meditating position. My father's is the same, except his is a man. I'm guessing that this helps because my parents can tend to be eccentric at times without the aid of their Shugo Chara. Yaya has a pink Chara that's a baby, Nagi has a Chara in a judo gii and Rima has a jester Chara. Kukai's Chara is similar to Nagi's but his looks like a Samurai, and Kairi's is (**IDK!**). It's so delightful to finally see everyone's Charas!

Tadase's mother smiles at me. "Now Amu-chan, did you receive any other eggs? Or just Ran?" That's strange... she all ready knows Ran's name. But she is one of the Heads, they must know information of all.

"Why yes." I nod and return her smile. "I also received a blue and green egg."

The entire Council, plus my friends gasp. Tadase's eyes widen and he whispers in my ear.

"Wow! You're special! Three eggs has to be nearly a record among all Guardians!"

My cheeks redden more at his remark and the fact that he is so close.

"Arigato." I say stupidly, as if I have never been complimented before. How stupid of me.

He grins at me again before returning to his parents' side.

"Then would you please show them to us?" Tadase's mother once again doses the murmurs with her calm attitude.

I pull out the brown satchel from the inside of my kimono and take out the blue and green eggs. They have thankfully remained whole and nothing has happened since the incident with Tadase and Ikuto. Maybe I should keep quite about that. I wouldn't want to cause any unsettlement within the Council.

"Awe!" Yaya exclaims and does a motion where her fists cover her mouth but her eyes are squeezed shut in excitement. "Their KAWAI!"

The rest of my friends marvel at the eggs until Tadase's father speaks up.

"Now council members and children. We are all aware that there has been a great disturbance in neighboring kingdoms along with a troubled time in the Kingdom Seiyo. Now I have come to a conclusion that we must strenghten the bonds of our kingdom despite our neighbors' carelessness. And Marrige is the most efficient way to do so."

Many gape at him. Everyone in the Council is already married... that means the children.

US. Tadase, Nagi, Kairi, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, and... ME.

Tadase's father begins again and intensifies the tension. "That is the reason we have summoned you here children. You shall be wed to one another, however in some cases, we will take a Guardian from a neighboring kingdom that we have an alliance with. I shall name the pairs you are to wed within."

"Yaya and Kairi." I look up to see the two of them blushing, but it is evident that they are pleased.

"Nagihiko and Rima." My gaze turns to them and Nagi seems happy while Rima is as pink as a cherry blossom. However I can perceive from her eyes that she is excited.

"Kukai, you will be wed to a young princess an allied kingdom. We have not decided yet." We all laugh as Kukai snaps as a motion that says: Awe darn.

But that means... Oh no, not this, has it really come to this?

"Congradulations Tadase, you will be married to the fine triple Guardian, Amu."

We exchange looks and Yaya begins to giggle. Married to eachother? But that would mean... Oh forget it! Bottom line,

TADASE AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!

* * *

**Whoa, that was very dramatic... So yeah until next time!  
**

**love is for **

**infinity**

**-Fairest**


	4. Is Tadase Really That Bad?

**Hey guys... or whomever actually clicked on this story... but I have been very busy and such so sorry for not updating sooner! Here is your next chapter...**

**Prepare for some major Amu stubbornness. And possibly a depressive Tadase...  
**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I continue to gape as I struggle to grasp the concept of the situation and take everything in. Tadase and I are... no, it can't be possible. But what confuses me the most is I am fighting my own feelings for Tadase. I really, really like him. However being arranged to marry him is something different. It shouldn't be, but it is. And I hate it. I hate it enough to defy the entire Council. And that's what I do.

I stand to my full height, since I have no chair to knock aside. "How can you do this to all of us? We are only children! And on top of that, YOUR CHILDREN! Don't we have any say in this? Or are we just pawn you can use for the 'good of the kingdom'?!"

Everyone looks at me with such awe and shock. I know, how dare I question the Council? Well I just did, and I have no intention of backing down. In fact, I am almost certain I will get my way.

"Princess Amu." Tadase's father begins but suddenly back down when he catches sight of my glare.

Tadase himself makes his way towards me, almost afraid. "Amu..."

I continue with my unusual rage. "Don't you see Tadase? They're using us! The people are more important than their own children! They are willing to sacrifice our happiness so the kingdom can be lalala and perfect!"

"But Rima and Nagi are happy, Yaya and Kairi are as well, and Kukai seems fine. Oh." He looks away, hurt, but why would he be hurt? "I see, you don't want to get married to ME."

WHAT? That's what he thinks it is? No! I'm just mad that our parents would do such a thing!

"I, I, NO! I, I." There is nothing to say. I dash out of the Council Room and down the hall, only regarding the guards stationed at the two entrance doors.

What did I just do! Not to mention, I'm running at extremely fast paces and am at my room in no time. I throw the doors open and flop on my bed.

AGH! Now Tadase is hurt, and it's my fault! It's not that I don't want to marry him, but I was just so shocked. I am so sorry Tadase. But the words I am thinking are no use, he can't hear them.

*INSERT VIOLIN MUSIC HERE*

that violin... Prince Ikuto!

**Tadase's POV**

I knew Amu didn't like me, but am I that repulsive she can't bear to marry me even for the sake of the kingdom. I must be... horrible.

"Is Tadase alright?" Yaya peeps from her spot next to her parents. "Tadase looks sad!"

Rima gives her a dirty look. "Yaya, you shouldn't mention those type things." Thanks Rima.

"I'm fine." I sweep a smile across the room and make it look like I am really alright. But I have deceived them. I am anything but alright. "Please, continue the meeting. However, I think I need to step outside for a bit, my allergies have been returning recently and I wouldn't like for them to spread."

Father nods, approving my dismissal. "You may go Tadase, perhaps you just need some rest."

I keep the smile as I exit the room, regarding the two guards kindly though they know as much as everyone what just happened.

Amu must hate me. I really do like her, but maybe our parents will reconsider. However emotional pain is eating away inside of me. What is it about me that is so repulsive? No wait, I can already name some.

Kiseki turns me into a snobbish arrogant kingly figure.

I can never act on my own.

I'm just too soft.

That's only three, but there are so much more. Of course my friends are too kind to say anything but they probably scoff to themselves at all my flaws. I really am that pitiful. Plus I fought Ikuto in front of Amu. Ikuto whom Amu knows to be a childhood friend. She must be wondering what kind of heartless fiend am I?

But she doesn't know! She has no idea what he and Utau have done! They are ruthless dream crushers, destroying heart's eggs as an occupation. I will fight against them forever. The my last memory of them will forever be burned into my mind. Ikuto crushing Atama's heart's egg and leaving him like that.

And the cost of all this is Amu's love.

**Amu's POV**

I look out my window only to see the black cat himself.

"Ikuto!"

He smirks. "I just couldn't stay away from you."

* * *

**Ikuto: sucky much?**

**Fairest: wah! I'm so sorry! I just wanted to update before my mom grounded me again! **

**Amu: um...**

**Fairest: well thanks for reading! bye! I'll try my very best to update soon!  
**


	5. A Proposal & A Torture

**Fairest: hey guys sorry for the mega sucky chapter last time...**

**Ikuto: I agree it was sucky.**

**Fairest: Well Amu not choosing you in the anime is very sucky of you for not doing anything about it since you went to go find your Daddy or whatever. Didn't he eventually come back on his own? **

**Ikuto: no you dumbass.**

**Fairest: MEAN! whatever, I'm just relying on the spoilers my annoying friend told me. Seriously, when she introduced me to Shugo Chara, she told me Nade was a guy and at that point I didn't understand, but when I watched about the third episode I was like: F U NIKI! okay so I didn't do that... BUT STILL! **

**Ikuto: that's why you chose your obsessive nerds wisely.**

**Fairest: wait that means your calling me... I AM NOT AN OBSESSIVE NERD! **

**Ikuto: De Nile isn't the only river...**

**Rumi: you are an obsessive nerd *logs off of chat***

**Fairest: you've been here this whole time?! Oh crud...**

**Rumi: ... (Rumi's mind: he he he he he) **

**Fairest: Agh! Whatever, I don't own Shugo Chara so Peach Pit don't sue!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto!" What could he possibly be doing outside of my room? I though Tadase chased him away!

He smirks at me. It seems like only he can do that, making my cheeks redden. "I just couldn't stay away from you, Princess." I feel even more heat rush to my cheeks, he's got to stop doing that. He's ready to take the throne for goodness sake's!

"Don't say that." I scold him and prepare to repeat my thoughts to him. "You are about ready to take the throne and I, I've only just become of age." Thirteen marks eligibility for a girl, well for marriage. It's actually quite strange that I received my Chara's after my birthday...

Ikuto literally sweeps me off my feet and onto a sofa material chair that just happens to be near my bed. "Become of age, huh? All the more reason to love you my dear."

"Ikuto..."

"Fine, now down to serious business."

I sit upright, almost scared. He looks scared, but what is he so terrified of? "What do you mean serious business? Is there trouble in you're kingdom?"

"Ha! That's a good one." Ikuto chuckles bitterly out the window and then turns to me. "No, there has always been trouble in the Kingdom Easter, there will be as long as it's ruled by Him. Listen Amu..." His face displays great concern and worry of something that seems... serious. "Now that you have your charas you either have to chose a side or remain neutral as long as you can. Some advice, be neutral. You'll be safe. If you chose Tadase's side you and I will be enemies. You're the last person with feelings that won't try to destroy me at meer sight."

"You mean..." I trail off, not being able to finish my sentence. The unbearable truth is too strong for me to process.

He nods in sorrow. "Yeah. Tadase, Nagi, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, all of them hate me or are after me. But I don't blame them, I'm bad. My stepfather has forced me to make X eggs, exactly what they are all against. I tried to keep Tadase from choosing sides, but he has nd now he is in danger. I would die if any thing happened to him, we used to be... best friends. They're all in danger Amu. If you join them, you'll be in the most danger since you're so special. Three charas... you're like gold to my stepfather. He would send me after you. If you get hurt..." Now it's turn to trail off. But why does he care? I'm just another one of the princesses of Seiyo. Nothing too special...

Tears well in my eyes and I try furiously attempt to blink them away. Amu! Stay strong! "Ikuto... I'm sorry." Tadase said Ikuto is hurting others, but that means he must be hurting the most! The stupid tears spill over and Ikuto is stunned, but I wipe them away before they reach my chin.

"Amu, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Lighten up."

I sniffle. "That's a lie. Why don't you tell Tadase and the others what you told me? They'll understand. I do!"

"You sound like you're accepting a proposal at that last past..."

"Not. The. Right. TIME!"

But despite my pleas, he gives me a half smile, more like a smirk... "No, I don't have enough courage. And even if I tried, they would lock me away. It's what I deserve."

No. They have to understand!

"Ikuto..."

"I said don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Don't side with them Amu. He's already ordered me to spy on the Kingdom Seiyo. If you take Tadase's side he'll make me kill you or worse. Bring you too him" Wait, how can that be worse?

He moves to embrace me, but we both hear something outside of my doors.

"Amu? are you alright?" Amu?"

Tadase. Maybe this is my chance to make things right.

However, Ikuto panics and makes a beeline to my window.

"Ikuto!" I hiss. "Wait!"

"shh! Don't tell him I'm here or that I've been here! I'll be back tomorrow if I can, but just don't chose sides. Bye Amu." He then jumps out of the window, and at that very moment, Tadase bursts in.

"Amu! oh... you're alright. Good. I thought he had gotten to you." He means Ikuto, but if only he knew. But he doesn't. Therefore it's Ikuto he's after.

I force myself to smile despite Ikuto's pain becoming my own. To have your best friend hate you is just... "Yes Tadase?"

"Well, you see, I'd like to apologize."

His statement leaves me in complete confusion and my face surely shows my thinking. "What do you mean apologize? If anything, that should be MY task for my terrible display of manners back in the Council Room."

"No, I completely understand. I'm sorry you have to marry me." What? Is he joking? No Tadase looks solemn as he can be. However, my silence seems to act as an agreement or refusal of his apology. He looks down.

In a panic, I shake my hands in front of my face. "Tadase, no, it's not that at all. I really do like you and I'm sure I will grow to love you, but over the years. Not like this where it's so sudden. Just not like this" Oh my, I'm spilling all of my feelings to Tadase. He must be so wary of me now.

"Like what?"

"Well, everyone knows I hate being forced into things and our parents are forcing us to get married. I'd rather fall in love with you over time and eventually have you propose to me." Wait, WHAT AM I SAYING?!

Tadase's eyes widen. Am I talking too into the future? But he surprises me with his next words. "You, like... me?" I nod, earning a bright smile from him. "Well, I don't have a ring or anything, but I hope his will suffice." I inhale sharply as Tadase sinks down to the ground on one knee and takes my hand in his own.

"Princess Amu of the Kindgdom Seiyo, when the time is right, will you marry me?"

He's taking the courtesy to stretch it out, well, the time line. I lightly squeeze his hand.

"Yes."

"Phew, that took a whole bucket load of courage."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

Tadase embraces me and I feel so warm in his arm. I feel... safe. Safe from the dangers of the other kingdoms. Safe from the danger Ikuto has told me about.

Ikuto. He warned me about going over to Tadse's side and the parrels that might, no, will come with it. He said my very life would be in danger. But I'm willing to sacrifice and risk that. I'm going to join Tadase. Not in his quest to seek Ikuto, but to protect the heart's eggs.

But how many sacrifeces am I willing to make? Now that I've gone over to Tadase's side, Ikuto will be hurt. However, if I leave Tadase to defend Ikuto, then my kingly friend will sink down into a pit of sorrow.

I tense in Tadase's arm and he senses my worry somehow. He pulls back enough to see my face.

"Amu? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, everything is perfect."

That's the first of many lies I will have to tell Tadase.

**Ikuto's POV**

Once Tadase comes into Amu's chambers I jump hastily out of the nearest window. Thankfully Yoru helps me hyper jum all the way back to my kingdom. Wait, no. The Kingdom Easter of hell. A wretched p[lace I call home. Adrenaline rushes through me as I soar through the air, seconds at a time. However, it weakens me once I realie that I've been gone past He has given me.

He has been waiting for me and I still haven't found sight of the Embroyo. Therefore am useless. But I'm used as leverage for my mother as Utau is. Thankfully my little sister can take care of herself.

Effective immediatly, after the marrige He put Utau and I to work in order to fufill his sick quest for the Embroyo. We became X-makers. Meaning Utau would turn the heart's eggs into X's and I would destroy them if they weren't Embroyo. To say the least, it's a dreadful job. When He first put us to work, the regret and guit would be unbearable. But now, it's just an extreemly dull feeling. Numbing. Yoru is suffering more than I am, however. He's really a hearts egg after all.

I land on the perch of His window quite loudly in order to gain his attention and I glare at the back of his head. But he turns around to reveal his horrible grin that clearly says that he has all the power over me and Utau and Mother. How I just want to wring his neck till he turns blue in the face and falls to the floor dead. Then we would be free.

"You're late, useless boy."

He speaks with authority he shouldn't osses. On top of that, the people are starving and weary from what I've observed in the village. He doesn't care about them. My father did, but he's gone. People say he'll never return. He will! But I have to fight for Mother and Utau's lives until he does.

"I didn't spot the Embroyo. I apologize" I say my statement with sarcasm in order to irritate him at the least. It's almost like a mini victory, but when I turn to leave something cracks against my back. It's so powerful that I fall to the floor.

This has happened before, pain sears through me as He strikes me again and again, taking advantage of my current position.

"Thought I'd let you off so easy? No, you must suffer. And not only are you useless. You are stupid. You are not match for me Ikuto."

"I will be someday. Infact, I am right now. But someday I will kill you."

_'CRACK'_

He puts nearly all of his strength into this hit, and then turns me over with his foot so that I'm facing uo towards him. His sneer causes me to draw back. "There's still hope in your eyes Ikuto, why? No matter. It's time to break it. And if you resist, I'll do similar things to your mother. Even worse. Depends on my mood. Do ou understand Ikuto?"

No, He's hurt her enough. He won't do it. I know he won't. But I can't risk his patience, so I make my body limp as he kicks me into his torture corner I've been in so many times that it's stained with my blood. He whips me and barks for me to stand up. But I've lost so much strength that I only have enough energy to get on my knees. So he kicks me down.

As a result my head hits the wall and the action jars my skull. I groan in pain but He just hauls me up by my wrists in order to shackle me so that I'm in open range to his whip.

_If you resist, Mother will suffer. _

I have to keep repeating his threat in my head so that I don't last out and break the chains so that I can strangle him.

_'CRACK'_

The whip straps itself on my chest and the contact would bring me to the ground but my restraints keep me standing. I bite my tongue to stifle a scream of agony. He can't hear my pain. I won't give him the satisfaction.

"Really Ikuto,"

_'CRACK'_

"why do you have hope?"

_'CRACK'_

"There is no reason you should have it."

_'CRACK' _

"You, Utau, and your mother are bound to me."

_'CRACK'_

"And I do as I please."

_'CRACK' _

"There is nothing you can do. Are you doing something I don't approve of Ikuto? No matter. You have to stay. Because if you don't,"

_'CRACK'_

I. Kill. Your. Mother.

_'CRACK'_

I hear the door creak open through my dulled senses. Must be a guard, but He doesn't notice. He's too busy enjoying my suffering.

Then there's a scream, weak and strained but evident.

No, no no no no no no no.

"What are you doing to him?!"

It's my mother. She's supposed to be in bed, the doctors are barely keeping her alive but it's something. My eyes widen at the sound of her voice. He'll hurt her and she knows that, but my mother chooses to try to protect me. However, before she can reach me with her feeble footsteps, he keeps her back with his whip.

_'CRACK'_

"Mother!" She doesn't only stagger back, my mother crumples to the floor due to her frail state. My heart twists inside my chest. Despite all my thoughts that she didn't care about Utau and I, not to mention her marrying the vermin, I care for my mother.

So I struggle, trying to reach her so that I may tend to her, but my restraints hold fast. No, they're supposed to be weak. Why can't I break free?!

He stands over her chucking like the mad man he is. "You should have stayed in bed." His arm raises to strike her again, but I cry out before he can.

"DON'T!" My head is hanging, but my voice is loud enough for him to hear me and be surprised at my outburst. "Don't hurt her, just go for me. You have to keep my mother alive or the people will revolt. I'm not as important."

That's a lie. I'm supposedly the heir to the throne. But his senses are blinded by his evil ways.

His arm raises, but this time in my direction. Better me than her.

_'CRACK'_

"Ikuto..." Tears are running down Mother's cheeks. She's feeling guilty that I, her son, is being tortured in her place. She really does care for me.

However, love and caring is something that can't help us now. We really are bound to this villain, with no escape.

My very reason for warning Amu.

She is my hope.

* * *

**Fairest: DONE! **

**Ikuto: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!**

**Fairest: Because I wanted to... and the stroy needs drama! Now I'm running. R & R! **

**Ikuto: Imma kill you!**

**Love is for infinity**

**-Fairest**


End file.
